the paralell adventure
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: amy is trapped in a paralell universe. the doctor fell into the chemelian arc, and must stay human or die. the tardis can take them home in 2 months, but when amy meets her paralell self, who works for torchwood, can amy  protect the doctor and the tardis
1. The accidental destination

The parallel universe

Set between the comic relief specials and series 6

000

Chapter 1- the accident

"So, Amy pond, Rory is visiting his family, what do we want to do?" the doctor said

"We never went to Rio. The actual Rio, not some underground, earth eatey, alien place" Amy said

"It should be good weather at this time of year. And if it isn't… then we might have more success in a few months… or a few seconds, depends on how you look at it" the doctor said. Then the TARDIS made a loud clang

"oh bugger" the doctor said, running around the centre console" not good, not good"

"Doctor… what's going on?" Amy asked

"The time vortex, it's gone. Luckily after the last time this happened I adapted the TARDIS, just in case but… no, no. stupid box" the TARDIS stopped "not you darling, you are wonderful" the doctor said

"What is happening?" Amy demanded

"We have fallen into the void" the doctor said

"The what?" Amy said

"The void, the dead space" doctor said

"Right…" Amy said" you've lost me."

"There are an infinite number of parallel universes in existence, stood next to each other… like pages of a book, except a book can open and when closed the book presses the pages together, hence no void. Forget the book. Do you get it now?" the doctor said

"Yes, it's like a book" Amy said "like the manual for the TARDIS that could tell us how to get out of this void thing is it?"

"No, the multi-verse is not thrown in a supernova, and the multi-verse is not wrong. And I said forget the book" the doctor said

"Right… I get it now" Amy said "no, you have lost me"

"Ok." The doctor said, tapping the wall of the TARDIS. A whiteboard slid down next to him "the void for humans. This straight line if your universe" the doctor said drawing a straight line "and this is a parallel universe. (He drew another line, a few centimetres next to it)A parallel universe is your universe, but there has been one decision made differently. So for example I flipped a coin as to weather to leave Gallifray. It was heads, so I left, but there is a parallel universe where it was tails, so I never left, and one where I didn't need to flip the coin, I knew to stay, or to go, and where it was head, but I still stayed…"

"Ok, I get it" Amy said

"Right. The void is this bit" the doctor said, pointing to the gap between them "the space between realities that is just nothing. That is where we are."

"How do we get out?" Amy asked

"Well, if the re-harmonise the calthrik system we can target the space we want to be in. but to do that we need floating atoms, which we don't have in here, so if we slip through the barrier to a randomized area we can do the re-harmonising and get home" the doctor said

"English" Amy said

"We need to go into a parallel universe… but the re-harmonising will take 2 months…we have to. You might want to find something to hang onto. It is going to be a bumpy ride" the doctor said. Amy grabbed onto the console. The TARDIS was flying all over the place, even worse than usual. "We are about to land…" the doctor yelled, and he slammed down a lever. With a large jolt, the TARDIS stopped, but the doctor lost his balance and stumbled backwards through a door

"Are you OK, Doctor?" Amy yelled

"Yes… I think I am" the doctor called "ah…I didn't want to come in here, I didn't realise that was in here."

"What's in there?" Amy asked

"Amy, you may hear a lot of screaming, and then I walk out of here in a trance. Don't try and stop me, a hologram will explain everything." the doctor said, a few second later, he screamed in pain. It was horrible to hear. Then, after a few seconds, or maybe a few hours, Amy couldn't tell. The door opened and the doctor walked out. He didn't say anything and walked emotionlessly to the door of the TARDIS and went out. As the door closed a hologram appeared

"This is emergency protocol apple/ peanut 36.5 " the man said "the biological scanner senses you are not Martha Jones, but a different friend of mine. I am the doctor. If you recognise me, great, if not, you need to trust me. I am a time lord and I can change my appearance. I am the doctor in my 10th form. If this has activated, we must be in a parallel universe and I activated the chameleon arc. It is a biological thingamajig that may will have turned us into a human... or an Androgum... don't want to become one of them... not again, i remember last time, all i cared about was food. I almose cooked a cat..."

"Come on doctor, get back on topic" a woman's voice said

"Yes, good point Martha. The only way to pilot the TARDIS through parallel universes is to re-harmonise the calthrik, and that takes 2 months. In a lot of parallel universes there is a type of particle I need to survive. In others there are not. I must remain human until the TARDIS finishes re-harmonising."

Ok, here is my fic. Kind of slow for a couple of chapters from here, but it will pick up, I promise.


	2. Finding out the facts

Set just after… the comic relief specials

Review replies

000

Chapter 2- finding out the facts

"Now... I will be fine by myself, just stay nearby...keep an eye out on me, but don't tell me anything, not until 2 months time. I need to forget myself. When the TARDIS if finished I need to open the stopwatch" the hologram said "good luck"

"Ok..." Amy said "lets go find the doctor..."Amy looked around and found him after about an hour. He was in... A wedding shop. He seemed to be working there. Amy went into the store.

"Hi... could I speak to a manager, please?" Amy said

"Tim... Woman here to see you"

"Hi, any way I can help?" the doctor asked

"Where is the manager?"

"I'm here...Tim Elord, at your service" the doctor said. He was wearing a name badge saying "Tim"

"You are the manager... been here long, Mr Elord?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh

"First day. You are the first customer, actually. The last person won the lottery, and I apparently put in an impeccable application. It was strange though, because he never played. Apparently the ticket was posted through his door at midnight. Weird. Now how can I help you?" "Tim" asked

"I just had a wedding, and I wanted to thank you for all your help" Amy said

"I will pass on your thanks to the team" the doctor said

"Ok... see you." Amy said, and she left the shop. She walked past someone blond, who then turned around and followed her

"What are YOU doing in a wedding shop?" the blond asked. This person seemed to know Amy

"A friend started working there" Amy said

"Thank god, I was worried you were going to ask me or something." the blond woman said "what you up to today?"

"I... need to go to work" Amy said, and the blond woman laughed

"Funny, let's get drunk" the blond said "me, Charlie and jess are meeting up for a piss up. Single girl's night out. Come with us"

"I can't... I've got a date." Amy said

"Lucky lady" the blond said.

"Yea... I'm meeting him at..." she looked at a clock to see it was 3 o'clock now "4 o'clock, so I need to go now to get ready"

".god. you need help. Ill gives you a lift" the blond said, dragging Amy to her car. Amy got in

"Oh, good, do you have your keys?" the blond said

"No... I forgot them"

"Typical Amy, good thing you ran into me, me with the spare key" the blond said "I can't believe you are back to dating guys. It's about time!"

"Yea" Amy said "isn't it? I want to get ready alone"

"Ok, fine. Here are your keys" the blond said. Amy couldn't imagine what the parallel her must be like. Amy never had any friends like her.

"So, what is his name?" the blond asked

"Rory" Amy said, it was the first name that came to mind, and if Amy was single in London, it made sense that Rory was still in Leadworth. The blond stopped

"Are you sure?" the blond said

"What?" Amy said

"Well, you were always tormented by what happened to Rory in Leadworth, that's why you came to London. Is it... wise dating someone called Rory?" the blond said

"Drive" Amy said, as a queue of traffic piled behind them "and yes, I'm over it" Amy was worried, what had happened to Rory? It took her a few moments to remember this wasn't her parallel universe; she had a Rory waiting for her. The blond pulled over in a car park of a large building.

"Here we are" the blond said "place ala Amy"

"Thanks for the lift" Amy said "and for letting me use the keys"

"No problem" the blond said. Amy got out of the car. She knew that meeting herself and living her life wasn't an option... but a look at this Amy's house couldn't hurt... could it? She used the key to get in and stepped into the house. It was beautiful

It was a huge entrance with 2 staircases and a fountain in the centre... this was how Amy had always dreamed living. She went up to her room. It was beautiful! A huge bed, it was amazing.

Now that Amy had seen the house she decided to leave, but as she walked down one of the 2 staircases, someone came out and said "who the hell are you?" Amy looked to see it was... her. The parallel her.

"It's... complicated, you won't believe me" Amy said

"I have seen things you wouldn't imagine, so try me." Parallel Amy said

"Fine... I'm from a parallel universe, trapped here for 2 months. I got seen by your friend, and I just fancied a look around, and I'm going now" Amy said

"No" parallel Amy said "torchwood can't allow you to run about Willy nilly."

000

A note for future chapters, parallel Amy is the one from the parallel universe, Amy is our Amy


	3. the way of things

Set just after… the comic relief specials

Review replies

... None... again. Please review or I won't know what I am doing right or wrong. Considering I have 152 visitors, 66 who read chapter 2 but not one review... how does that work?

000

Chapter 3- settling in

"Who are torchwood?" Amy asked

"I am" Parallel Amy said "we look after alien stuff. Torchwood one here in London. Torchwood 2, a man named Archie observing solar patterns, strange man. Torchwood 3 was destroyed in the battle of the millennium centre between the Daleks and the cyberman, and torchwood 4 is missing, we will find it one day. I can't bring you in... Too much suspicion on me, but I cant let you go, you could do anything."

"I'm only here for 2 months. Then me and the doctor..."

"The doctor!" parallel Amy said "he is alive?"

"Kind of. What's wrong?"

"He is evil. Recently, he took over the world by opening a rift to the end of the universe! If Martha Jones, captain jack and the master hadn't stopped him, he would have destroyed the universe. Then he turned everyone into him. Once again the master stopped him, and neither has been seen since" Parallel Amy said

"That isn't him. My doctor is a good guy. He saves planets, not destroys them. He is good, not evil." Amy said

"Where is your doctor?"

"He fell into a chameleon arc... or something. He became human" Amy said

"Where is he now?" parallel Amy said

"I'm not sure" Amy said "he needs to be left alone"

"Ok... ill cover for you. You stay here... if you go out, you pretend to be me, and only when I am in" parallel Amy said "any questions?"

"A lot. We are the same person but certain things are different"

"Tell me your past" parallel Amy said

"Lived I leadwort all my life, when I was 8, the doctor came to me. When I was 19, he came back, where we stopped prisoner zero. I dated and got engaged to Rory Williams and on the night before my wedding, the doctor came back. I've been travelling with him since, popped back, Rory is usually along now, and we got married." Amy said

"Right. Well I lived in Leadworth until I was 6. I knew Rory, he was a close friend... someone went crazy. Killed 12 people... including him. My parents moved me to London. He died when I was 16. I got offered a job at torchwood, been working there the past 5 years" parallel Amy

"So the doctor was never your imaginary friend" Amy reasoned

"I had an imaginary friend, but mine was called the master. I joined torchwood to find him again. I didn't, I'm still looking for him" parallel Amy said "I wonder what the point of change was"

"What do you mean?" Amy said

"If you go far back enough, out universe was identical... have you ever seen back to the future?" parallel Amy said

"Yes." Amy said, "It's one of my favourite movies"

"Mine too. So, biff uses a time machine to go back in time to give him the sports almanac. The doc explains how that point where biff got the book split it off into a new timeline... parallel universes are the same. One choice or event that snowballs. That choice is the point of change" parallel Amy said "but what point of change could make my master like your doctor and vice versa, and have a mad murderer in Leadworth. The 2 seem unconnected"

"Yea, but it doesn't matter, really." Amy said

"Right... this has never been reported as happening before... god knows what will happen" parallel Amy said

"What could have caused me to come here?" Amy asked

"Anything and nothing." Parallel Amy said

"I said that once, it meant I didn't know" Amy said

"Well, we are very similar. No doubt it means the same thing" parallel Amy said, and both of them laughed "is that really how I sound... and look?"

"Oh yes" Amy said

"I have a really nice laugh" parallel Amy said

"And I have really nice eyes..." Amy said

"Anyway... I need to get to work!" parallel Amy said

"That's the excuse I use to get out of awkward positions" Amy said, as parallel Amy left the room.

000

I had to have a bit of fun... by the way; this fic is doctor-lite for a few chapters.

Next chapter, The 2 Amy's are forced into the torchwood building... at the same time


	4. a close shave

Set just after… the comic relief specials

Review replies

Nat-nav

Thank you for the review and welcome to the fic. P.s, love your profile pic

True-blue-whovian

Love the name, welcome to the fic. You think it is going too slow? Actually good point, I should speed up a little

000

Chapter 4- a close shave

000

Amy got into a routine. She was stuck in the house while her other self was out, but parallel Amy spent a lot of time in the house. As a matter of fact, other than work, she had only gone out once in 2 weeks. She must prefer to be alone. Amy was like that, until she and Rory began dating, ant then she had spent the last 6 months either with the doctor or Rory, (unless she had been kidnapped by aliens) so she got used to it.

Amy was free to go out then parallel Amy was in, but for an hour every day she had to meet with parallel Amy to get to know... her. She was made to learn her mannerisms and habits. Luckily, Amy found being parallel Amy as easy as being herself; they were almost exactly the same.

Every day, she went to the shop the doctor was working at and followed him for a bit. He had rented a flat, and seemed to be doing well.

About 2 weeks went by, and Amy was in the house when someone was at the door. She was now able to imitate parallel Amy perfectly and was comfortable enough to speak to people, so she answered the door. 2 men in suits were there

"Hello miss pond. We need you in the office" the men said

"Well, you see, now isn't really a good time..."Amy said

"We need you, we have found the doctor's TARDIS" the men said. Amy realised this was bad. The doctors TARDIS was probably her doctors TARDIS.

"Ok, I will be with you momentarily" Amy said

"Ok, we are in the car" the men said. Amy locked the door behind her. She had to get away... but she couldn't. From what she had been told, both Amy's would just get locked up. She had to get hold of her counterpart... but how? She didn't have any way of contacting her. Amy got in the car

"We will explain everything in the office" the man said

"Great" Amy said, she was going into the heart of torchwood the one place she had to avoid for both Amy's and the doctor's sake. They sat in silence until they reached canary wharf. They took a lift, which needed a key to the 10th floor. They then walked to a large office... it was Amy's office. The other Amy wasn't just working for torchwood, she was the boss

"So... what have you found?" Amy said, looking at the computer. She would have to log on, but what was the password?

"An e-mail has been sent to you" the man said

"Ok." Amy thought. Surely she could guess the password. Her password were "iloverory" but this Amy wasn't engaged to Rory...then she remembered that they both loved back to the future, so surely they liked the same TV shows and used the same word for codes. Amy typed in KWYJIBO and tried that... it worked. She opened her e-mails. There were 2 unread ones one from "drhunt" and one from... Amy pond she opened the one from herself. It said "bathroom 9th floor NOW". Amy deleted the message

"Sorry" Amy said, "I need the loo. Be back in a minute" Amy then went down the stairs

"Why didn't she use the ones on this floor?" one of the men said

"I don't know" the other one said.

Amy walked into the bathroom and got pulled into a cubicle. It was her other self

"Rule 1. One important and clear rule...keep away from torchwood... so what do you do? Walk into my office!" parallel Amy said

"I couldn't help it. 2 of your lot nearly forced me into a car and brought me here." Amy said

"Right... get out of here" parallel Amy said "ill deal with it"

"Wait... don't we need to swap clothes?" Amy said "otherwise they will know you aren't me"

"Good point" parallel Amy said, and they swapped tops. They were wearing the same skirt, so it didn't matter about that. They both left,

One of the other employees's walked out of a cubicle" what the hell?"

000

"What did they find?" Amy asked, as soon as parallel Amy walked in

"What?" parallel Amy Said?

"The men, they said they found the doctors TARDIS! What did they find?" Amy asked

"They found an item we believe if the doctors TARDIS. See. Our doctor has a ship"

"I know what a TARDIS is!" Amy snapped

"Well, the doctors is stuck like an old police box, and we found it" parallel Amy said

"Where?" Amy said

"King Charles Street" parallel Amy said

"No!" Amy said "that is my doctor's TARDIS; we need that to get back"

"Calm down" parallel Amy said "those things are impossible to get in without a key, when you need to get in there, I can sneak you in. To be honest, this is probably the best scenario... but I need you to tell me where the doctor is."

"What? I don't know?"

"Yes, you do" parallel Amy said "I know you, you know where he is, and you go there all the time. I need to know so I can protect him"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" Amy said

"Fine. New ground rule, don't answer the door. Today was too close." Parallel Amy said "if torchwood finds out about you, we will both get information extracted from us, an action that kills us both and will lead them to the doctor."

000

I just have to say that for the biggest cliff-hanger yet, last night's episode was very predictable, especially rivers identity. I figured that (and how it was possible) out in episode 2... Still an awesome episode though.

Next chapter... well the chapter is called discovery! Do I need to say more?


	5. Discovery!

Set just after… the comic relief specials

Review replies

000

Chapter 5- Discovery!

000

Amy had never thought she was interesting. Or attractive, or anything. She thought she was just an average person.

That was before she spent a month and a half with another version of herself. Amy found her other self amazing. They had spent many hours talking about thins, and comparing their lives, and Amy found herself fascinating. She was smart, and funny and just... perfect.

They had been talking one night, and Amy realised there was only another 2 weeks until the TARDIS re-harmonised, and she knew that she would return to her universe with a brand new attitude.

"I have actually enjoyed this" Amy said "I do wish I could stay a little longer"

"As do I, but there is no chance" parallel Amy said "every second you and the doctor are here, the danger of discovery grows... speaking of which, we may have found your doctor"

"What?" Amy said, shocked

"I got a photo sent to me. Of the doctor, working in a wedding shop." Parallel Amy said "I need you to tell me what you know so I can protect him for you"

"What did you do with the photo?" Amy said

"It is here" parallel Amy said handing it to her

"That is my doctor!" Amy said, tearing up the photo

"I had guessed so. If one person has found him, tomorrow we will get more, and they will keep coming. You need to make him remember or get him hidden" parallel Amy said

"I can't..."Amy said

"You must" parallel Amy said

000

Amy went to his work, and waited where she usually did. Tim elord left the shop and walked the usual way home, when Amy cut him off

"Tim" Amy said "I need to talk to you"

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch!" Tim said

"What?" Amy said

"You think I wouldn't notice you? Stalking me. Following me to my home 3 times a week the past month? Who the hell are you?"

"Look, it's a long story, if we go somewhere private..."

"No. We do this here!" Tim said "who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I... I'm... I... we are from a parallel universe. You are an alien called the doctor, a time lord, and we travel through space and time... being stupid and fixing stuff. We fell into a universe where you needed to become a human to survive... and Tim Elord is a false identity" Amy explained

"Right... that clears up a lot... just hand on a moment. I need to make a phone call" Tim said, grabbing his mobile and walking way. Amy waited, and then he came back

"So tell me more about what happened." Tim said. Amy talked for a few minutes, and then a police car came along

"Is there a problem?" the police officer asked

"Yes. This woman is insane" Tim said "she has been stalking me for over a month, as she believes I am an alien from a parallel universe"

"Are you on any sort of substances?" the police officer asked Amy

"What? No" Amy said

"Please can you come to the station until we can get this sorted out?" The police man said, opening a back door to the police car.

000

Parallel Amy was at her home, meeting with someone from her work called john

"We have received a third report about the location of the doctor, and apparently the master is also in the area"

"Good, the master will deal with the doctor" parallel Amy said, as john's phone rang

"What? but that is impossible... yes I am. Right now! Yes I am sure... fine I will bring her in" john said, then hung up the phone

"What's going on?" parallel Amy asked

"Probably nothing." John said "but we need to go in."

"Why?" parallel Amy asked

"Apparently, there has been a huge crisis." John said "so we need to go in to check it"

"Oh, right." Parallel Amy said.

"Ill drive" john said

000

"He has dropped the charges" a police officer said to Amy "you are free to go"

"Really?" Amy asked.

"yes." The police man said, as Amy got up and left. As she walked out, she saw the doctor, or Tim Elord, waiting for her

"Hello Amelia" the doctor said

"I didn't tell you my name" Amy said

"I know. I remember. Once I had a minute to think about it, I started to remember" the doctor said "I am the doctor again"

"Will you be ok?" Amy asked

"Yes I will. Now, let's get back to the TARDIS"

000

Outside a flat, a strike team of 8 heavily armed men was preparing

"We have a go" the team leader said "extract in 3, 2, and 1. GO!"

The team moved in and surrounded their target

"We have you now, doctor" the strike team leader said

"What are you on about? My name is Tim Elord, and I'm no doctor" Tim said, putting his hands up

000

"The TARDIS isn't here" Amy said "it is at torchwood"

"I got it back." The doctor said "come on... stop" they looks and saw 8 armed men standing guard around the TARDIS

"Crap" the doctor said "they are taking my TARDIS. I can't take out 8, even with the laser screwdriver"

"Laser screwdriver?" Amy asked

"Yes" the doctor said

"There they are" one of the guards said, pointing at the doctor and Amy

"Run" the doctor said. As they ran, the doctor looked back, and shot the nearest guard with his screwdriver. Once they shook the guards off, they both stopped running, to take a breather

"What happened to you?" Amy said "you don't shoot people"

"Amelia. There is a lot you don't know about me" the doctor said "if I could kill my own people, I could kill a silly little guard"

"Where is your bow tie?" Amy asked. Even as Tim, the doctor had still worn a bow tie. But this person wasn't wearing one

"Why would I wear a bow tie?" the doctor asked "bow ties are uncool"

000

I thought what sure way I could show the doctor not being THE doctor. Laser screwdriver... he might use it... shooting people, he does often kill his enemies, as a last resort, but still... So then it hit me. At first, he was going to destroy a fez, and call it a horrible thing, then I realised the ONE thing that defines the doctor... the bow tie!

From this moment on "the doctor" and "Tim Elord" will refer to our doctor, while "parallel doctor" will refer to the doctor from the parallel universe

Next chapter, while the doctor and parallel Amy are questioned, parallel doctor tries to force Amy to give him the fob watch and the TARDIS key... will he succeed?


	6. Realities collide

Set just after… the comic relief specials

Review replies

DisneyDancer

im glad you ike the fic. the Tim Elord just fell into place. originally it was going to be a crossover of secret diary of a call girl, where matt smith plays a charector called tim, so it seemed a perfect fit. thanks for your review and i hope ypu enjoy the rest of the fic

time wimey  
>im glad you like the fic and thanks for the review. i hope you like this update.<p>

000

Chapter 6- Realities collide

000

"Amelia. There is a lot you don't know about me" the doctor said "if I could kill my own people, I could kill a silly little guard"

"Where is your bow tie?" Amy asked. Even as Tim, the doctor had still worn a bow tie. But this person wasn't wearing one

"Why would I wear a bow tie?" the doctor asked "bow ties are uncool"

Amy gasped, and stepped back "you are the wrong doctor"

"No, you are the wrong Amelia. You are in my reality. But if you have a TARDIS that can take me to another universe, with no master to stop me, I can rule all"

"Why would I help you" Amy asked "I have heard about you from this universes Amy"

"Oh yea? What have you heard?" parallel doctor

"That you are pure evil, who will alliance with Daleks and ogrons, toclifane and god knows what else to get power" Amy said

"She told you everything, then. So you know how evil I am and that torchwood wants me dead" parallel doctor said

"Yes"

"Well then you wouldn't want them thinking that your doctor was me, or he would be killed. So breaking into torchwood and drawing attention to me would clear his name. If I lie low, your doctor dies" parallel doctor said "now; do you have the key to your TARDIS?"

"No" Amy said "he never gave me one."

"Liar!" parallel doctor said "how would you be able to get in the TARDIS while he was human with no key?"

"The doctor has the only one!" Amy said

"Right. Better go rescue myself then" parallel doctor said" give me the fob watch"

"What?" Amy said "what do you mean, fob watch?"

"why do all 54 damn assistants think the villains know nothing and they can deceive us?" parallel doctor said "you told Tim Elord he was the doctor made human, the only way that happens is using a chameleon ark, which pours his time lord consciousness into a fob watch. The only way to turn him back it to open the fob watch."

"Why do you want him back?" Amy asked

"It is easier to help a time lord escape than a human" the parallel doctor said "I will save your doctor, and return you and him to your universe with me, where you can live out your life in peace. I even promise to leave earth alone, as long as you help me get the hell out of here. Deal?"

"No" Amy said "I would rather both me and my doctor die than I let you in my universe"

"Ok, Amelia" the parallel doctor said, looking into her eyes "it would be a very good idea to give me the fob watch. You and your doctor will be safe, once I have the fob watch"

"Everything will be ok... if I give you the fob watch..."Amy said, realising that what the parallel doctor was saying was true. After all he was another version of the doctor; surely this one could be trusted too. She reached the fob watch out

"Now I need you to help me get the TARDIS key" the parallel doctor said

"I have a TARDIS key" Amy said

"Well, miss pond, give me the key" the parallel doctor said. Amy reached into her pocket, when someone said

"That is Mrs Williams to you" the parallel doctor turned around and Amy came to her senses. Stood behind the parallel doctor was Rory, holding a gun

"Rory Williams... didn't I kill you?" the parallel doctor said, grinning wildly

"It was you!" Amy realised

"Well, if you killed me, I must be a ghost." Rory said "but I can still kill you" t this the doctor laughed

"Please, I am just like your doctor. You don't have the heart to kill me" the parallel doctor said

"Trust me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if I had to" Rory said

"Nor would I" came another voice Amy recognised

"River song. You have come to join the party too" the parallel doctor said "well I'm sorry, but I must run... or leap" the parallel doctor leaped into the ski and over some buildings

"On no" river said "now we will never get him! Right, are you our Amy?"

"I am from the other universe. Please tell me..."Amy said

"Yes, we are from the other universe too" river said

"Thank god" Amy said, walking over to Rory and giving him a kiss

"Right" river said when they finished "what is going on?"

"We came here by accident. Me and the doctor, we will never get to Rio. Anyway, we fell into the void. We needed to shoot through to a random universe to re-harmonise the... the... catrick something"

"The calthrik system?" river asked

"Yes"

"What the hell was he doing that for?" river said "anyway carry on"

"So he fell into the chameleon ark and became a human" Amy said

"John smith?" river asked

"No, Tim Elord" Amy said "anyway, the doctor is evil, the master is good and I work for torchwood"

"Amy, you should have tried to lie low, not working for torchwood" river said

"Not me, me... the other me" Amy said "I met the other me by accident and was living with her. Torchwood just found out about there being 2 of us and just found our doctor. I think they took them prisoner. And the parallel doctor has the doctor's fob watch now"

"Right, first things first" river said "where is the TARDIS?"

"Torchwood found it" Amy said

"Oh my god, Amy" river said "you really messed this one up"

"How did you get here... and how did you know I was here?" Amy asked

"You were missing for a month; for Rory called the TARDIS came through to me. I did a scan, I saw the 2 tears between realities, flew a makeshift TARDIS through. But it is destroyed, I knew it would be"

"What if you were wrong?" Amy said and river laughed

"I am never wrong Amy." river said "now, onto the TARDIS. We need to break into torchwood. Is it in canary wharf?"

"Yes" Amy said

"Right, I have these. Stole them from some other TV show" river said, throwing a wristband to Rory and one to Amy

"What are they?" Amy asked

"Sodan cloaking devices." river said "if you don't know, press the button and it shifts you to a different dimension, so we can see and hear everything, even each other, but we cant move anything in this dimension and no-one else can see us."

"Right" Amy said, putting the Sodan cloaking device on.

"Amy, do you know where the TARDIS is in the building?" Rory asked

"Yes" Amy said

"Good, lead the way" river said, as the walked into canary wharf. They managed to avoid detection, all the way till the lift. They waited for it to be empty, before Amy uncloaked for a second and pressed the button. They the walked through the 10th floor

"They are lying to us" an employee said "Amy and the doctor are working together, but they Amy is giving us some bullcrap about parallel universes, where the doctor is pretending he is a human called Tim"

"Right. Move them to level 4"another one said "use the mind probe if you must, but I want to know what they are up to"

"But boss... we have been suspecting something going on with Amy pond for a month now. She has been seen out more often, she has been acting odd at work, not letting anyone in her home except on a maximum need situation and then there is what joy heard in the bathroom that day... I think she may be telling the truth" a third employee said

"In which case that is worse. We have a companion of the doctor on the loose" the boss said "we need to find out the truth"

"Yes, sir"

Amy, river and Rory walked over to the TARDIS and river used her key to open it. Once inside, they all disabled their cloaks

"It still needs 2 weeks to finish re-harmonising" Amy said, as river went over to the centre panel

"Right, cancel the re-harmonising, re-run protocol 72 and put into mutiverse mode and...There, we can now get back to our universe" river said

"Good, lets get the doctor and go" Rory said

"We can't just do that" river said

"Why not?" Rory asked

"Well for a start, we need to help the other Amy; it is Amy's presence here that got her in trouble in the first place. Second we can't leave because the other doctor, the evil one, has the fob-watch" river said

"So, a bad man from another universe has a watch" Rory said "big deal"

"The doctor is human. He believes he is Tim Elord, and the only way to turn him back into a time lord and into the doctor is with that watch" river said "the one that the parallel doctor, the evil one has stolen"

000

I really didn't want to do it... but I brought Rory into it. How else would river be in the loop? Considering this started off an Amy/Amy fic, it seems to have gone VERY off the original idea

ok. i dont really have internet acess at the minute so next update may be a while...probably 8 july ish

Next chapter, Tim Elord and parallel Amy get rescued... but who rescues them first? And Torchwood manage to get a TARDIS key, but to which TARDIS?


	7. The Exchange

Chapter 7- The Exchange

"Ok, well think about it, we need our doctor, no matter what" Rory said "if we get him, then hunt down the parallel doctor and get the fob-watch. I'm assuming you can fly this by now river"

"Of course" river said, running around the TARDIS console "you 2 need to grab Amy and our doctor as soon as you can… we are too close to go direct"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"It is a type 40 TARDIS" river said "it can't go such small distances. I will go to the moon quickly, and then I should be able to appear easily enough"

"Right, we will get ready"

000

Parallel Amy was tied into a chair. Tim Elord was in the chair next to her, unconscious. They had been left alone to recover from their interrogation before the next level, but there were 3 guards just outside the door. Parallel Amy heard a metallic thrumming in the distance. A moment later a closet thrumming began, and a blue shape faded in and out of existence as the noise got louder and louder until the parallel doctors TARDIS materialised completely and the door flung open

"YOU!" parallel Amy cursed, as the 3 guards came in and an alarm was set off. Parallel doctor shot the guards with his laser screwdriver, and then shot parallel Amy's bonds to the chair

"hello." parallel doctor said, then pointed to Tim Elord "bring him in here if you want to live"

"No!" parallel Amy said

"You think torchwood will let you live now?" parallel doctor said "you need me and I need you, now get in the TARDIS" parallel Amy grabbed Tim, and pulled him into the TARDIS.

"Now… I need to know where torchwood has the secure vault" parallel doctor said, as the TARDIS began its dematerialization

"No, now you need to die" parallel Amy said, pulling out a banana

"Looking for this" parallel Doctor said, pulling out a gun, and throwing it a side

"No, I want this" parallel Amy pulled out another banana

"Well, enjoy your snack then" parallel Doctor said, pulling out another gun and throwing it a side

"Ah, I know this is a gun" parallel Amy said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at parallel Doctor

"Are we going to do this dance every time we meet? I want something, your refuse and try to kill me, I stop you, you still refuse, I threaten torchwood, and you do as I say"

"Not this time. This time I have a gun, I can see it is loaded, and I can't miss from here" parallel Amy said

"Go on then" parallel Doctor said "pull the trigger. Kill me"

"I will, if you don't surrender" parallel Amy warned

"Do it." parallel Doctor said, and parallel Amy pulled the trigger. Nothing happened "we are in a state of temporal grace. When in the TARDIS, weapons don't work. Now tell me. Where is the secure vault of torchwood?"

"Why do you care?" parallel Amy asked

"Because, on Tim's set of keys is a key he didn't know what it did, but he knew he had to keep it on him at all time. Torchwood has that key now."

"So what? We have some stupid key" parallel Amy said

"That key is for the other TARDIS. A TARDIS from a different universe. A multiverse TARDIS. I need that, and the key is the first step"

"Well, I won't help you" parallel Amy said

"but you will." parallel Doctor said "it is the only way I will leave this earth alone, and I will even drop you off in a universe of your choice and leave you in peace with your parents… and Rory" parallel Doctor said "that is what you want, and it is for the good of everyone you know"

000

"Right" river said "back to earth…"the TARDIS column moved and the TARDIS jilted, Like a car that had just crashed into something

"What happened there" Rory asked "you don't usually have a problem flying the TARDIS"

"I tried to park in the same spot as another multi-dimensional item. The TARDIS will park next to it." River said, walking to the door "of course, in a 4th dimensional world, that means we may just arrive just after that item is moved" river, Amy and Rory walked out of the TARDIS to be greeted by 10 guards pointing guns at them.

"Whoops" river said

"Put your hands up" one of the men said

"Boy's" river said "this is all just a miss-understanding"

"Yea, right. So you come out of the doctors TARDIS with Amelia pond, who is clearly in cahoots with the doctor. You must be with him. Now put your hands up, now." The same man said.

"Who are you, then?" river said, putting her hands up

"John Manson." The man said "head of torchwood 1"

"I thought Amy… I was the head of torchwood 1" Amy said

"You have been compromised, I have been put in charge" john said. "Now, get to level 4"

"But…"Rory said

"NOW" john yelled "and, Arnold, get the regeneration scanner"

"We can't let him scan me" river whispered to Amy, so only she could hear. Suddenly there was a metallic thrumming

"No, it can't be…" Rory said

"It must be" river said, as a second blue box appeared for a moment and someone ran into the room

"The doctor just broke into the secure vault" the runner said to john, as the second blue box appeared in the room again and remained there this time. The door open and parallel doctor walked out, he shot john and the other 10 members of torchwood quickly with a laser screwdriver, then used something to open the door of the other TARDIS. Parallel Amy led Tim Elord between the TARDIS's. Parallel doctor followed them into the TARDIS and the door shut behind them. The TARDIS de-materialised

"Quick, into this TARDIS" river said

"But…" Amy said

"Amy, trust me, and get in that TARDIS" river said

"Ok" Amy said, walking into the TARDIS. It looked exactly the same as the TARDIS she was familiar with, but it didn't feel like her TARDIS. She knew this was a different place than where she had ever been with the doctor. That felt like a home, she got a happy feeling of relief and knew she was safe. But here… she felt as if there was no hope and she felt as safe as she would be in the middle of a Dalek fleet.

"Right, I can put this one in multiverse mode and we can take chase" river said. She quickly did something on the centre console and the pillar rose and fell as river flew the TARDIS "every TARDIS leaves trail of Artron energy. I can use that to track him. As almost the only TARDIS in almost the entire multiverse, it will be hard to lose him."

"Where is he going?" Rory asked

"He is slipping into another universe. I will take some time, though. He doesn't know how to do it yet"


End file.
